1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for collecting used oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
The problem of properly disposing of the oil used in vehicles has silently become an issue in many communities and several government agencies have studied the problem. If the problem of disposing of waste oil remains intractable, compulsory practices will be required to solve this ecological problem.
One of these solutions was invented by the present inventor as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,290 issued on Oct. 27, 1987 and entitled: "Container for Collecting Oil". The said patented invention has been sold to thousands of users that have used conventional plastic milk containers to properly dispose of their used oil. Several government agencies have already expressed their inclination to use the standard one-gallon milk container as their standard container for the collection of oil. However, there are not many centers for receiving the oil. Also, many times the collection centers are far away from the user's home. It is therefore more convenient and efficient to provide for the collection of these containers through the waste disposal trucks that service our communities periodically. The need of a device for collecting these used oil containers and keep the oil separate from the rest of the waste material is clear.